We'll Make It Through
by Amaranth O'Riley
Summary: We're only hours away from the biggest war of mankind, and I can't go through with this. How can they except a 17 year old to lead an army into certain death? Oneshot.


**A/N: **I published this under a different penname about a year ago. Due to pathetic lack of reviews, I deleted it. Now, here it is again, completely torn apart and revised, to help tide you over until the last book is released. And It's only a songfic because I'm horrible with transitions, you can skip over the lyrics if you want. Enjoy!

**-.-**

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in _

Harry slumped over in his favorite armchair by the fire, his head dropping heavily into his open hands. This was just too hard. They couldn't win, there was no way. Not against Voldemort and his bloodthirsty band of Death Eaters. It was impossible. There were older, more powerful wizards than him. Why couldn't one of them lead the war? He was only seventeen; he wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility yet. How was he supposed to lead over two hundred Order of the Phoenix members, ministry officials, and some of his best friends into a battle that was sure to lead to mass death? How was he supposed to watch his friends and schoolmates fight with a Death Eater twice their size? How was he supposed to finish off Voldemort, once and for all, when not even Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards to ever live, couldn't? There was no way. They would probably lose anyway; trained aurors couldn't even beat Death Eaters, much less Voldemort. How was a group of misfits and schoolchildren going to? What was the point?

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do   
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through _

He couldn't do this. It was bad enough knowing that he was going into a war that he probably wouldn't live through. Now he had all his friends fighting by his side. Sure, he could use the extra help, but he didn't want to have to watch them suffer, he didn't want to have to watch them die.

Why were they all depending on him anyway? Sure, he had survived an attack by Voldemort when he was younger, but he hadn't done it on purpose. And the other times had been luck. He hadn't done anything important.

Yet here he was, hours away from the most important moment in wizarding history, and he was right in the thick of it. Leading it, actually. They were insane for trusting him with their lives. In fact, just yesterday, as he was leaving the last war-plan meeting at the ministry, the few people crazy enough to leave their houses had stopped him-to ask for an autograph. They had gazed at him in awe, and one had even whispered to an old lady standing next to her that he, Harry James Potter, would soon be considered the savior of the wizarding world. Harry had felt nervous (and slightly nauseous) ever since then.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah _

Remus had tried to reassure him as they exited the strategy meeting. _You'll be fine tomorrow, Harry, _he had said, _You're a great wizard; you'll get through this in one piece. Your parents would have been proud._

That was perhaps Harry's one motive for not quitting right now-he _needed_ to avenge his parents. Voldemort had cruelly taken their lives, and this was payback. But could he do it?

To tell the truth, Harry wasn't sure. He had been told, many times, that his parents, James especially, were amazing in battle. They had beaten Voldemort three times, and had made it through without a scratch. But not the last time.

That was what scared him. His parents, who were supposedly two of the greatest aurors in wizarding history, had defeated Voldemort three times, and died the fourth. Harry had beaten Voldemort-what was it now, four, five?-times. He had survived longer than his parents. What if he couldn't survive anymore? What if he didn't get lucky this time? Voldemort had tons of followers: Snape, the Malfoys, the Crabbes, the Goyles, Krum had joined months ago, nearly causing Hermione to have a heart attack, and nearly every Slytherin over fifth year had left to fight for him in the war. That was, of course, not even half of the actual army. The Lestranges, along with the entire Azkaban population, plus _hundreds_ of dark creatures. They were, by far, outnumbered.

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through _

Remus, Tonks, eight of the nine Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, the Patils, many members of 'Dumbledore's Army', a little over two dozen Order members, one hundred ministry officials from around the world, and over a hundred and twenty civilians were all depending on him to lead them to victory tomorrow morning. What did they expect from him? Sure, he knew bunches of curses and such, but how effective would a Trip-Jinx be against Death Eaters casting the three Unforgivable Curses left and right? How were they all supposed to defend themselves against some of the cruelest, most cold-hearted people in the world? How was_ he _supposed to help them win? How was _he_ supposed to lead them to certain death?

_Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da _

"Harry?"

Harry turned around. Hermione and Ron stood in the corner of the room, gazing at him sadly.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry nodded and turned back to gaze once more at the fire. Hermione walked over and perched on the arm of his chair. Ron stood behind her.

"You'll do fine, Harry," Hermione whispered to him. "You really are a great wizard." Ron nodded behind her.

"You really can do this, Harry." He said.

"And if I can't?"

Ron glanced to Hermione, silently pleading for help.

"We'll be with you the whole time, Harry. We know you can do it. Everybody trusts you. Everybody believes in you, Harry. If we thought you couldn't do it, they would have put Remus, or Kingsley, or Mr. Weasley in charge. You're the only one who can do this, Harry. We trust you." Hermione said, gently squeezing his shoulder.

Harry looked up at his friends, both smiling at him.

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do   
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through _

"Well I guess it doesn't hurt to try now, does it?" Harry finally said, an almost-smile touching his lips.

Hermione hugged him tightly. When she pulled back, they all sat huddled together, watching the dying fire, waiting for tomorrow, for the day that would change their lives forever.

_Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

**-.-**

**A/N: **Anyone else have mixed feelings about the 7th book? I'm going to read it, of course, but I really don't want to deal with it _ending_. I've been reading these books since 3rd grade, and now they're about to be_ over_. It's very upsetting.

Anyways, reviews??


End file.
